


Cuffed and Bound In Squad 451

by CDKim



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDKim/pseuds/CDKim
Summary: Katniss and Peeta get kinky on their misson with Squad 451, within the underground tunnels, while the rest of the platoon sleeps nearby.





	Cuffed and Bound In Squad 451

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hunger Games or its characters, its all Suzanne Collins.  
Please like and comment if you enjoyed the fanfic. I do not own Hunger Games or its characters, its all Suzanne Collins.

Katniss and the rest of Squad 451 made their descent underground, one by one via a ladder access hatch, Pollux pointed out in order to avoid the Pods and detection from the Peacekeepers.   
"Looks clear." Katniss, the new squadleader says, after checking the Holo for possible Pods in the area.   
The Squad follows Katniss in loose formation, as she leads them onward towards the dark musty tunnel. Along the way they encounter few obstacles, such as steam expulsion and trudging through shoulder high waters but the rest of the remaining Squad finally make it to their next waypoint, a elevated shaft they can rest in for a while as they regroup.   
"Alright everybody, lets stop here for a bit and get some rest yeah." Jackson orders pointing the Squad to some long abandoned tunnels.   
'Damn she's bossy but least she volunteered to take first watch.' Katniss thinks to herself shrugging it off, as she finds herself a hidden spot away from the rest of the group.   
"Hey Peeta, just tuck in there." Finnick suggested firmly to Peeta, in order to keep better watch on him. They can't risk the hijacking taking control of Peeta's mind again.   
"Alright settle in everybody." Jackson orders, as the rest of Squad claim their sleeping spots on the ground of the tunnel.   
What seems like seconds to Katniss, Jackson wakes her with a tap saying,   
"Katniss your watch." And with that she's wide awake once more.   
Katniss takes the watch position, frequently scanning the surrounding area for possible threats then darting her eyes toward her Squad, making sure their all still safe and secure. Though she can't help but let her mind drift occassionally, as she peers at Peeta sleeping against the stone wall so uncomfortable he must be with his hands bound and cuffed in front of him. She shifts in her seat at the sight of Peeta cuffed, is no longer giving her the feeling of pity. No quite the oppisite in fact, she finds the scene most alluring in its simplicity.   
'He's dangerous, He's hijacked, he tried to kill me.' Katniss thinks over and over to herself in order to flush the many dirty thoughts of Peeta bound and helpless from her mind but alas she can not. She shifts in her seat to curb the pulsating urges that dwell there. In doing this her want unexpectedly grinds against her bow, only adding to her problems and her needs. 'Fuck it.'   
"Peeta...Peeta." Katniss whispers as she quietly shakes Peeta, while trying not to wake the others.  
"Katniss? What's wrong." Peeta nervously asks as he's jolted awake.   
"Nothing. I just need to talk to you." Katniss quickly assures him, while grabbing his cuffes and leading him into a vacant tunnel. Away from the others but still close enough to keep watch on them.   
"Are you going to kill me Katniss? Peeta shakily asks, as his hands start to tremble in Katnisses hold.   
"God no Peeta. I could never hurt you but I am going to punish you." Katniss says, as her voice goes from comforting to alluring in a matter of seconds and Peeta instantly becomes just as aroused as Katniss has been this entire time.   
She slowly pushes Peeta into a seated postion. He bites his lip hard as he sits down, now looking up at his Katniss, as she begins removing her chest plate armor. She then unzips her jacket just low enough to reveal her perfect naked breast beneath it. Peeta reaches for her only to be swatted away.   
"No touching for you've been a bad boy." Katniss says smirking, as she hooks Peeta hands above his head by his handcuffs from a convenienly placed nail in the wall.   
"Yes ma'am, I promise, hands to myself." Peeta grins, adjusting himself to this new position.   
Katniss lowers herself atop Peeta, straddling him, while pressing her breasts across his face in the process thus teasing him further though I doubt he minds as she now sits on top of him. Now eye to eye, she studies him before continuing any further for reassurances he's still with her. And she gets it, as he can no longer contain his want for her. Peeta closes the gape between them by pressing his lips to hers and none to gently either for they've both waited long enough.   
They both try to quiet their moans but give not one damn who hears them. Katniss paws at Peeta's uniform only removing enough to reveal his neck, as she starts kisses the skin she just exposed and causing Peeta to groan with pleasure from the action. Katniss smiles mirroring his delights. As her hands roam down his body then untucking his shirts, her hands slipping under his armor.   
Their lips meet once more, as their tongues begin dancing in each others mouths. Her hands exploring his body, while his hands still hang above his head, straining to touch her though understanding his punishment. While Katniss enjoyed having so much control, she could no longer resist, she had to have him now. With that thought, with a little help from Peeta, she slipped her fingers in his waistband and pulled his pants and underwear down in one very swift smooth motion.   
"Mmm Peeta." Katniss moans wontonly, as she eyes his fully extended manhood in anticipation.  
Peeta shifts uncomfortably from the steel grate his bare ass was sitting upon but in his opinion, the pains completely worth it. Katniss stands in order to pull one leg from its pant sleeve and over her boot. Her gracefulness of the act has Peeta totally enthralled. She goes to him, lowering herself to his level once more.   
"Are you sure Katniss?" Peeta asked concerned, as he noticed her trembling.   
"I'm more then sure about this and about you. I choose you Peeta! What about you, are you sure you want me? Katniss asked the last question in more of a whisper, as the possible answer causes her instant anxiety.   
"Always." Peeta's simple answer brings a tear to Katniss's eye as she's filled with complete reassurance from their shared profound feelings towards one other.   
Without any further doubt Katniss straddled Peeta once more, wrapping her long legs around him pulling them tight. Before taking him completely, she gets the idea from nowhere to have him in her mouth first. While never doing this before, she figures things out quite quickly. If not just by the incoherent noises Peeta was making alone.   
"Katniss please, I need more of you!" Peeta begs breathlessly.   
His pleas beguiled and enthralled her deep in her core. Making her prematurely cease her current actions in order to take Peetas girth in hand. She strokes him several times before lining herself up with her own entrance. Both involved parties holding their breath, as she slowly slides her folds over his ridid member, not knowing who was moaning louder as Katniss now comes to rest fully impaled upon him. She rest her cheek against his forehead, as she adjust to the new sensation of a man inside of her, filling her up completely.  
Peeta was finally able to catch his breath enough to ask Katniss,   
"Are you alright?... I'm I hurting you?" With his usually kindness in his voice finally returning to him.   
"Yes. I'm alright." Katniss answers, as she starts to move up off him.   
Peeta fears she is stopping because perhaps, he really did hurt her or maybe she's changed her mind but his fears were quickly alleviated, in fact it was quite the opposite for after she rose from him, she instantly and without any further hesitation, lowered herself upon him once more and with a pulsation rhythm added that wasn't present before. Katniss now grinding and writhing on Peeta hard cock with such vigorous passion, as he pants her name over and over and over again. She rides him deeper and deeper, each grunting like wild animal Mutts and not giving a fuck, as they pound each other with their entire Squad just a few feet away.   
Katniss can no longer take her position and without further thought or warning, she reached above their heads to where Peeta's hands hang cuffed and hanging hooked to the wall, she released him from the cuffs hold with the key she pulled from where he didn't notice? And before he can think she pulls him down upon her with her usual surprisingly to most with her brute strength. As he's now lays atop her, 'why think now?' He asks himself before answering his own question with action instead of actual response, in form of plunging his entire manhood inside of Katniss. She let out a yelp before he silenced her by crushing his lips against hers.   
Peeta plunged deeper and deeper inside Katniss aggressively and mercilessly fucking her, for the opposite of himself is reflected in his ways of fucking style. He pauses just long enough for him to reach his hand inside her shirt, so he could take firm hold of her breast and squeezing it before resuming their carnal pleasure of thrusting deep inside her over and over again. Each murmuring incoherent utterances of acclaim towards one another. Moaning just loud enough for the Squad to startle awake from the young lovers coupling, just as they simultaneously reach their final desination and ultimate pinnacle bliss.   
Jackson was about to scorn the young cadets for their insubordinates while on a mission, just then they all heard a whimpering noise combined with a snarling growl coming from the opposite ending of the tunnel. Peeta and Katniss hurriedly dress and compose themselves for whatever draws near.  
"THEY RELEASED MUTTS!" Peeta screamed from behind Katniss as Squad 451 prepare for battle once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please like and kudos if so, thanks.


End file.
